A cylinder air charge controller is known from DE 100 50 059 A1, which adjusts inlet and outlet valves as a function of a required torque. When a turbocharger is used, it is proposed that the control device for inlet and outlet valves should be opened at the same time to prevent the delay in the torque increase, such that where there is a positive pressure difference between the intake and exhaust gas sides, there is a purging of intake air to the exhaust gas side.
A method for controlling an engine is known from DE 100 51 416 A1, which has an electronically controlled inlet and outlet device. To change the air/fuel ratio in the individual cylinders quickly, the outlet regulator is used to control the air flow from the intake manifold into the cylinder.
An engine control system for a direct injection unit with variable valve control time is known from DE 100 51 425 A1, in which fresh air charging into the cylinder is controlled more rapidly with the aid of a cam controller. The method also includes changing the air/fuel ratio in the cylinder and changes the activation of the outlet control device accordingly. A manifold pressure sensor is provided to compensate for incorrect calculations and calculates a pressure error from the difference between the determined manifold pressure and the current manifold pressure.
A direct-injection internal combustion engine with a turbocharger to reduce consumption, particularly in full-load operation is known from EP 1 243 779 A2. To prevent knocking noises, residual gas is purged from the cylinder, in that the gas exchange valves are opened at the same time.